fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper
MADE BY: DarkDXZ Backstory Jasper is the last known living universaurus, a race of dinosaur-like creature from Sorona, before the planet was struck by orbital nuclear bombardment, leaving nothing but its giant worms alive. Jasper didn't survive the blast, either, but his fossilized remains were found by renegade Entin prophets 500 years later who resurrected Jasper along with other universaruses in hopes of creating a large army of relentless space-faring dinosaurs. The prophets soon found themselves eaten by their creations, and Jasper and his comrades gained free will and their paths broke up soon after. Jasper then joined the Awesomenauts with an intent of finding the rest of his brethren, should they even still live in the dark vastness of the galaxy. Utility Species - Universaurus Place of origin '''- Sorona '''Gender - male Health - 165? (195) Speed - '8? Auto-Attack & Skills '''Auto-Attack - Chomp ' - Razor-sharp universaurus fangs coupled with their voracious appetite make them extremely deadly at close range. The fact they never brush them doesn't help, either. : '''Damage '''-''' 12 : Lifesteal '- 50% :: '''Upgrades '(aesthetic - fossilized (or not) dinousaur jaws) ::: '''I. Titanium Fangs (3 stages) - increases the damage of Chomp. (150 Solar) Damage - +2 ::: II. Aluminum Fangs (2 stages) - increases the attack speed of Chomp. (140 Solar) Attack speed - +15% ::: III. Vampirosaurus Fangs (1 stage) - increases the lifesteal effect of Chomp. (175 Solar) Lifesteal '''- +50% ::: '''IV. Fake Shark Jaw (1 stage) - adds a combo effect to Chomp, dealing extra damage on the second successive hit. (210 Solar) Combo -''' yes '''Damage - +8 ::: V. Toughasnailum Fangs (1 stage) - increases the damage of Chomp. (380 Solar) Damage - +6 ::: VI. Lucky Solar Tooth (1 stage) - receive Solar for every successful Chomp. (140 Solar) Solar/Damage - +10% First ability - Repulsion Aura - ''A gift from the ones that once brought Jasper back to life, he can unleash large quantities of magical energy from beneath his scales to protect his master(s) and/or himself from impending danger. As well as any crowds of particularly obnoxious fans.'' : Release a burst of energy that ensnares enemies and deflects any projectiles. Snare duration - 0.2s Deflect: yes Size - 12.8 Cooldown - 5s :: Upgrades (aesthetic - "ancient" exhibits in display cases) ::: I. 'Morning Star (3 stages) - makes Repulsion Aura deal damage . (175 Solar) '''Damage '- +10 ::: II. Sundragon Scales (2 stages) - adds a slow effect to Repulsion Aura. (180 Solar) '''Slow power - +15% Slow duration - +1s ::: III. '''Universaurus Skull (1 stage) - applies a debuff to enemies that speeds up allies movement and attack speed on hit. Lasts for 3 seconds. (210 Solar) '''Speedup - +3 Duration - 1s ::: IV. Soronian Tar Drink (2 stages) - decreases the cooldown of Repulsion Aura. (150 Solar) Cooldown - -1s ::: V. '''Golden Scales (1 stage) - gain extra Solar for every deflected projectile (150 Solar) '''Solar/projectile - +1 ::: VI. Stegosaurus Backrack (1 stage) - Changes deflect to reflect. (205 Solar) Reflect: yes :: Notes :: The effect is instant. :: Has the same range as Yuri's (unupgraded) Warp Time. Second ability - Swallow '- ''Universaurus' unique digestive system allows them to eat metal without any trouble, and their special gastric acids can cause the DNA (or any analogue thereof) that was obtained from their last meal to temporarily fuse with their own, granting them the powers of the eaten enemies. Somehow also works with robotic systems. They probably just don't fully digest the useful metallic systems to be able to make use of those. If used on droids, Jasper swallows the droid, gaining its current HP as bonus max HP, for a maximum of 50. If used on enemy 'naut, Jasper temporarily swallows the naut, disabling him/her from play for 1.5 seconds and dealing moderate DoT. After the 1.5 second period, the naut is thrown out, and Swallow is replaced by the swallowed naut's most recent used ability. (one use only) The cooldown will start when the stolen ability is used. : '''Max bonus HP - 50 : Damage over time - 20 Cooldown - 8s :: Upgrades '''(aesthetic - medical kidney dishes with "things" inside) ::: '''I. Space Pilgrim Hat (2 stages) - increases the overall effectiveness of stolen abilities. (220 Solar) Stolen abilities - +17% II. Ancient Gastric Acids (3 stages) - increases damage over time of Swallow against enemy Awesomenauts. (190 Solar) Damage over time - +10 III. '''Heartburner (1 stage) - adds a silencing effect to Swallow. (200 Solar) '''Silence duration - +2s IV. Suspicious Liver (1 stage) - decreases the cooldown of Swallow. (200 Solar) Cooldown '''- -2s '''V. '''Sticky Pus (1 stage) - swallowed Awesomenauts are unable to use the stolen ability for some time after being thrown out. (230 Solar) '''Steal duration - 6s VI. '''Stomach Surgery Kit (2 stages) - increases the maximum HP bonus from swallowing droids. (190 Solar) '''Maximum HP - +10 :: Notes :: Toggled abilities like Ayla's Rage will be removed upon deactivation. :: Jasper retains all effect upgrades that the original user had before swallowing. :: Certain abilities cannot be stolen (most notably Derpl's Siege Mode and Voltar's Drones). Jump - 65BC Leap '- ''with muscles as tough as Jasper's, it's no wonder all butcher's shops and food stockpiles on the nearby planet or spaceship are always empty. : Jump is as high as Froggy's, but it's an arc jump (leap) and not a straight up jump. You can still maneuver mid-air easily to get to directly upward locations. :: '''Utility upgrades ::: I. Power Pills Turbo ::: II. '''Med-i'-can ::: '''III. '''Space Air Turbo (1 stage) - increases movement speed and grants an extra when out of combat (155 Solar) ::: '''Movement - +1.6 ::: IV. Piggy Bank ::: V. Solar Tree ::: '''VI. '''Baby Kuri Mammoth Theme Theme 1 Theme 2 Category:Fannauts